


Nightmare

by HanShotFirst1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: SADNESS AHEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanShotFirst1234/pseuds/HanShotFirst1234
Summary: Matt finally has freedom in sight. Now, he must fight.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friendly timed game on discord. Might fix it up later and extend it.

Stars. That’s the first thing Matt saw when he got out. Stars, stars, and more stars. Stars starting to blur as the tears formed in his eye. He was finally out. He was free… And he would Never be imprisoned again.

“I miss my home” Matt spoke as the ship sped towards a rebel base.  
“Where are you from Matt? I have never seen any creature like you before” Te-osh’s voice was soft, likely to help Matt adjust to his new freedom.  
“I’m from a planet called Earth” Matt’s eyes shone as he spoke “My sister is there waiting for me to come home.”  
Te-osh knew what he wanted but she reminded herself of their goal “Matt, we need all the help we can get for the fight against the Galra. If we cannot stop them, they will return to your planet and conquer it just as ours have been.”  
The tears in Matt’s eyes were evident, but his voice was hard. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure those monsters never reach my planet again.”

Matt showed a ferocity in battles that few who witnessed it could describe. His brain calculating every move his enemies made. Some say he could have taken down and entire squadron of soldiers alone. But it was his prowess with computers where Matt truly shined. Creating new technology for the rebels and setting up transponders which allowed Captains to find each other no matter where they were in the universe.  
Matt designed ships that flew further and slew more than any ship in the rebels fleet. He was unstoppable, unconquerable, invincible.  
When Matt’s leg was wounded he never stopped. He set up a listening outpost for himself while he healed. Faking his death and setting up a message in case his father ever escaped. There he could spy on everything the Galra did and continue his service even without being able to fight.

Matt’s information saved countless lives and won many battles for the rebels. His presence on the battlefield was noticeable even while he was gone. He predicted Galra movements and intercepted commands. Every soldier in the field was confident that they had Matt watching their back. All the while Matt’s leg continued to improve.

Matt was finally able to move without hindrance again. It had been months since he had moved to this listening post and he was excited to leave again. The sound of a ship’s approach made Matt pause. “That’s weird I’m not scheduled for more supplies until next week” he spoke to himself, betraying just how long he had been alone. The sound of somebody approaching the door echoed through the base. Matt quickly hid as the door slowly opened. Matt cursed himself silently as he realized he had left all of his computers on. Donning his mask, Matt prepared to attack this new intruder. His final thought as he stepped out of his hiding place, “wow they are very green.”

Matt became instrumental in connecting the rebels with the forces of Voltron. With his help the paladins were able to take command of the rebels and direct them where they would have the biggest impact. Matt became the go to man for coordinating attacks with the rebels. With his help Pidge and Hunk were able to create a full map of all known Galra occupation.

Under the command of Captain Olia, Matt piloted his crew towards the zaiforge cannon. The lasers flying by, silent in the vacuum of space. He watched as the zaiforge cannon powered up, struggling to maneuver the ship out of its path of destruction. The zaiforge cannon fired before he expected. Reality slowed down. Matt looked back towards his friends, knowing that this would be goodbye. Matt’s eyes were closed as the laser over took his ship, the last word he heard was Pidge screaming his name.

DARKNESS

Darkness was all Matt could see. The cold metal floor causing his back to ache. He looked to his left, his prison mate Zeldon was staring at him.  
Matt sat up slowly as the tears formed in his eyes “I just had the worst nightmare.”  
Zeldon was confused “Matt I could see you smiling before you woke up, how could it be a nightmare.”  
Matt looked down and spoke slowly “well it’s because… I had hope.”

 

Don’t do kids, drugs.


End file.
